


Родинка

by Sempikru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/pseuds/Sempikru
Summary: - То есть, ты как вампа, унес в пещеру понравившийся кусок мяса?
Relationships: Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor/Malavai Quinn





	Родинка

С каждой новой порцией того восского алкоголя, не то чтобы хорошего, но и не самого худшего, он понимал, что вышел очень плохим джедаем и не понимал, как Совет его терпит. Он ходил в одних штанах, сверкая голым торсом. Даже на ледяном Хоте, отшучиваясь потом, что слишком знойный для холода. Бармену стоило бы заплатить, а не использовать Убеждение Силы, как и во многих случаях до этого. На все у него, как у талантливого дипломата, была своя отмазка, но желание лизнуть родинку на щеке того имперского офицера явно не вписывалось ни в какие рамки. И уж тем более, объяснению не поддавалось выстраивание логических цепочек и поиск путей как же ему это сделать.

Казалось бы, чего проще, это же простой человек. Подошел, отвел... как говорится, Сила есть, ума не надо. Но, к сожалению, рядом с имперцем сидела очень угнетающего вида женщина, от которой так и веяло темной стороной. Связываться с ситхами сейчас — себе дороже, особенно с пьющими. Особенно с пьяными. Имперец что-то бубнил, не обращая внимание на состояние своего командира, ситх все так же пила, он сам подвигался ближе, невольно подслушивая...

— Малавай, отъебись! — неожиданно и совсем не по-женски гаркнула женщина, заставив подпрыгнуть всех сидящих рядом.

— Как скажете, мой лорд. — неожиданно обреченно вздохнул имперец, отстал от ситха и направился в сторону выхода.

Малавай значит. Какое прелестное имя и какой удачный шанс познакомиться поближе.

— Мааа-лааа-вай, — медленно произнес джедай и улыбнулся сам себе, провожая взглядом будущую жертву. Затем опрокинул внутрь еще одну порцию, встал и пошел за имперцем, остановился, раздумывая, а затем оставил меч на стойке и догнал мужчину.

Сидящий рядом спутник джедая лишь наблюдал, молча забрав себе меч. А что он мог сказать и сделать? Имперец даст чужаку в морду и гордо уйдет. Да и на нейтральном Воссе Республика и Империя, если хотят остаться, не воюют, так что до убитых не дойдет. И, в конце концов, этот джедай — Барсен’тор, защитник Ордена, третий, названный этим именем за всю историю. Иными словами, уже большой мальчик, сам разберется.

***

— Эй, приятель, куда торопишься? — джедай нагнал Малавая уже на выходе, решив начать с чего-нибудь простого, чтобы не сильно пугать человека.

— Не думаю, что Вас это касается, — вежливый и строгий имперец глянул на широко улыбающегося незнакомца, случайно загляделся в его полные доброты и заботы глаза и понял, что провидение его ненавидит. Совсем. — Будьте добры отойти.

Его день был достаточно тяжелым и драка с сумасшедшим могла стать только вишенкой на торте: несмотря на все его желания, он должен был запрограммировать дроидов-убийц для Дарта Бараса. Сделать это незаметно было очень сложно, но для Малавая, тренированного имперского офицера и гордости своего выпуска, было все возможно. Ведь, не сделай он этого, его убьет Барас. А сделай он это плохо, его убьет его ситх. Безысходное положение, из которого выхода только два — сделать все хорошо или умереть. Кроме того, отмазка о том, что кораблю нужен был ремонт была вовсе не отмазкой, но кроме него никто не хотел этим заниматься, будто бы не осознавал что без корабля они тут застрянут. И лорд, конечно же, как назло именно сейчас решила спустить все их сбережения, потому что, видите ли, все плохо и она убила Голос любимого Императора. Что плохо и как это исправить Малавай бы с радостью помог и объяснил, лишь бы все уже закончилось, но после мягкого посыла предпочел больше не рисковать. И тут в проходе нарисовалось это полуголое нечто. Наглое, даром что рыжее.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, — серьезно кивнул незнакомец и вдруг, подхватив его под руку, куда-то потащил.

— Да что вы... что ты... немедленно отпусти меня! Я требую... — Малавай был удивлен разве только стремительно растущей наглостью и вполне ожидаемо задергался, но Барсен’тор только сильнее сжал чужой локоть, перебивая его.

— Мы не будем драться на Воссе. Твоему ситху не понравится, что ты затеял драку с республиканцем, — не пугать человека сразу не получилось, так что джедай использовал запрещенный прием. Конечно, упоминание о его ситхе возымело на офицера магический эффект. Малавай затих, оглянулся на эту самую леди ситх, убедился, что та все также стучит стаканом по столу, призывает себе новую порцию и смирился. — Прогуляйся со мной, — ему радостно оскалились, щелкнули по родинке и не спрашивая его мнения, немедленно и очень настойчиво куда-то повели.

Малавай совершенно не стал сопротивляться, решив, что избавиться от проблемы можно будет по дороге. Предложение куда-то пройтись от нетрезвого мужчины в одних штанах, заставило его зайтись в истерике. Но только мысленно, чтобы не посрамить честь Империи. Однако, просчитывая возможности, он упустил момент, когда они зашли на республиканскую территорию, откуда так просто ему не выбраться, а железная хватка на локте никак не разжималась. Нет, конечно, выпустить его выпустят, но как объяснить свое появление в чужой земле? Наконец незнакомец приметил какое-то небольшое здание, буквально втолкнул его внутрь, скрывая от чужих глаз... пора!

Капитан Малавай Квинн, тренированный имперский офицер и гордость своего выпуска неожиданно толкнул своего попутчика и кинулся вбок, на ходу вытаскивая бластер. Но незнакомец неожиданно оказался достаточно трезв, чтобы Силой толкнуть его в стену, буквально размазав по гладкому камню, после чего имперец, больно ударившись головой, осознал, наконец, что перед ним джедай.

***

На ногах лежало что-то тяжелое, а чужие руки осторожно касались разбитого лба.  
-...все хорошо, — как будто сквозь вату ему послышался чей-то голос. — У нас с тобой все будет хорошо.

Обретший сознание Квинн рискнул открыть глаза и тут же закрыл. На ногах, как в кошмаре, сидел тот самый джедай и гладил его лоб, обрадованно заерзав, когда капитан пришел в себя.

— Ты проснулся! — воскликнул кошмар, обеими ладонями перехватывая чужое лицо, снова заставляя открыть глаза и смотреть на себя. Малавай попытался отвернуться или хотя бы вырваться, но джедай оказался неожиданно крепким.

Джедай ли? Этот... субьект совсем не походил на блюстителя галактического порядка. Меча он не заметил еще при первоначальном знакомстве, что путало его еще больше. Но с другой стороны, ситх на республиканской территории так просто не окажется. И что главное, он совсем не понимал, чего от него хотят и что ему делать дальше. Бластер лежал неподалеку, недостаточно близко, но быть может, если он сумеет достать нож, его реакции хватит? Или джедай успеет раньше? Да о чем он только думает, не сидеть же ему тут на полу до скончания веков?!

Пока джедай продолжал изучать его лицо, Малавай успел собраться с силами, чтобы затем резко схватиться за свой вибронож. Бунт оказался крайне неудачен: лицо наконец-то отпустили, нож предсказуемо выбили на пол, а руки припечатали над головой, доведя ситуацию до фарсового состояния. Джедай продолжал сидеть у него на ногах и молча смотреть ему в глаза. Прошла, по меньшей мере, минута, пока Малавай понял, что убивать его все еще не собираются, как и вообще что-либо делать, а посему собрался духом, чтобы задать животрепещущий вопрос, но джедай и тут все испортил, начав первым.

— Извини. Я тебя отпущу, а ты давай без ножа, хорошо? — и, дождавшись, пока он кивнет, разжал хватку, чтобы снова уставиться в чужое лицо.

И вновь они смотрели друг на друга, и вновь джедая в этой ситуации все устраивало. Малавай громко выдохнул. Кто-то должен был решить их проблему.

— Так тебя зовут... — понятия не имел, как его зовут, но понадеялся, что похититель подхватит беседу. В голове проскользнула мысль о том, что ведь так и есть, это же получается, похищение средь бела дня, но так же быстро исчезла, уступив место настороженному ожиданию. Что это было он решит потом. Если... когда выберется.

— Барсен’тор, — казалось мужчина только и ожидал вопроса, сразу же выстрелив пулеметной очередью из слов. — Ну я джедай, да. Извини что швырнул в стену, испугался что ты убежишь, — и опять замолчал. Ну что же, уже что-то. Хотя эй, постойте-ка! Барсен’тор? Тот самый?

— И ты хочешь... — на лице Малавая отразилась сосредоточенная работа мысли.

Какие слова подобрать, чтобы его не размазали? Не то, чтобы Малавай сомневался в своих боевых способностях, но рисковать лишний раз, тем более, когда он в такой невыгодной позе было как минимум глупо.

Но на этот раз Барсен’тор неожиданно смутился и виновато улыбнулся, ответив не сразу.

— Ну... я не знаю, — наконец выдал он и принялся теребить край чужого рукава.   
— Просто... честно, не знаю.

И снова замолчал. И Малавай молчал. Не мог подобрать нужных слов. И все же, наружу, сквозь чувство самосохранения прорвалась одна фраза.

— Да ты же идиот! — воскликнул он, чувствуя, как отношение к Республике падает еще ниже и тут же закрыл рот так, что послышался стук зубов друг о друга.

Что он ляпнул, Сила. Теперь этот сумасшедший герой Республики свернет ему шею. Просто свернет и забудет. Он снова заглянул в чужие глаза, изумленные его наглостью, понял, что все потеряно и задергался с утроенной силой. Это нереально. Имперский офицер назвал сидящего на нем джедая идиотом и планирует остаться в живых. Спасения ждать неоткуда, сюда точно никто не зайдет и даже если чудо случится, это будет очередной республиканец. Малавай, ты в полной жо... да неужели получилось!

Неожиданно для имперца, вместо того чтобы Силой впечатать его голову в стену, джедай пытался удержать его голыми руками. Но то ли он сам джедай был не менее удивлен происходящим, то ли инстинкт самосохранения отыгрывался за предыдущие пару минут, итог был один — Малавай скинул с себя джедая, оба почти синхронно вскочили на ноги и достали оружие: один схватил ранее недоступный бластер, другой подобрал чужой нож. И снова они оказались в безвыходной ситуации.

***

Все шло совсем не по плану, сказал бы сам себе Барсен’тор, если бы план вообще был.  
Были наработки — увести имперца в уединенное место и разобраться уже там. На деле, уже там он зашел в полный тупик, успев приложить имперца головой от стену и полностью осознать, что он делает, пока имперец приходит в себя. Это же дипломатическая задница, иначе не назовешь. А все из-за того, что ему захотелось лизнуть родинку. Попытка как-то скрасить ситуацию была провалена на корню, стоило этому чуду только открыть глаза. Такие голубые, такие... он просто не знал, что делать и что говорить. Залип.

И теперь, когда Малавай оказался напротив него с бластером в руке, надо было хоть немного попытаться исправить ситуацию. Извиниться, например. Не убивать же его, в самом деле. Или все же... нет, однозначно нет.

— Так, тихо, — начал джедай, но понял что командный тон на офицера не действует.   
— Ладно, ты кладешь бластер, я кладу нож, — имперец быстро заморгал и свел брови к переносице. — Нет, так не делай, — брови удивленно поползли вверх. — Сила, хватит!

— Да объяснись уже! — неожиданно рявкнул офицер, почти также как его ситх на него самого до этого, совершенно не подумав опустить бластер, но снова как будто сжавшись.  
Бесится и боится, разве это не очаровательно? Набрав, как перед прыжком в воду, в грудь побольше воздуха, он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как сказать правду:

— Ты красивый. Я просто не могу оторваться и не знаю что делать.

Малавай ничего не ответил, джедайским чутьем Барсен’тор чувствовал, как пропадает страх. Раз так, то это наверняка верный путь, не единственный наверняка, но все же хоть что-то.

— Я честно, уже трезв. Просто увидел тебя и захотел лизнуть родинку, но потом как-то так получилось... — поняв, что опять заходит в тупик, он, последним рывком успел сказать — у тебя очень красивые глаза! — и так и остаться стоять, то растягивая рот в неловкой улыбке, то прикрывая его и закусывая нижнюю губу. Ожидая, что сделает человек напротив.

***

— Лизнуть... родинку? — Квинн просто не мог поверить в то, что все это похищение — лишь нелепая пародия на подкат. Никаких секретных кодов, пыток или маньяков-садистов.  
Джедай торопливо кивнул, всем своим видом показывая, что не врет. Малавай же, будучи хорошим и обычно готовым ко всему имперским офицером, понимал, что они в настолько абсурдной ситуации, что слова джедая не могут быть ложью. Его действительно, говоря простым языком, увели, потому что он понравился. И это почему-то очень его насмешило.

— То есть, ты как вампа, унес в пещеру понравившийся кусок мяса? — просто уточнить.

Ситуация начала проясняться, а в месте с ясностью возвращались самообладание и способность мыслить. С джедаем же получалось наоборот, он выглядел все более и более неуверенным в себе. И эта рохля — тот знаменитый мастер-джедай? Малавай про себя фыркнул, быть не может. Это так глупо все, как будто бы у него нету других проблем. То ли потому что слишком большим было удивление, то ли это была не дававшая нормально жить последние несколько дней напряженность из-за подготовки дроидов, в любом случае возможность того, что это просто самозванец так и не посетила его голову, оставив Малавая самонадеянно думать, что перед ним просто джедай, которому понравился имперский офицер. Слишком лестно. И сам джедай, так смущенно кивает на его слова. Здорово. Какая на самом деле разница кто сейчас перед ним? Бластер в руках, а ведь так хочется хоть на ком-то отыграться за весь этот паршивый день.

— Так что мы будем делать?

Джедай снова впал в ступор, решая, что же делать, что говорить и как действовать. В голову закралась первая серьезная мысль о том, как он будет возвращаться по территории Республики. Может быть, джедай принесет какую-нибудь нейтральную одежду? Хотя бы вместо имперского...

— Я лизну твою родинку?

...кителя, который сейчас на Малавае. Да над ним просто издеваются. Капитан потер пальцем многострадальную родинку на щеке, уставившись на джедая. Ох, ладно, Барсен’тор он или нет, а дурак дураком. Зато красивый. Кто узнает? Барас или его бывший ученик, один из них все равно скоро убьет Квинна, так что кому от этого хуже?

Опустив бластер, но не став убирать палец с курка, Малавай почти вплотную подошел к мужчине. Они оказались почти одного роста, джедай совсем немного пониже, но оказался более накачан. Не важно, что последнее джедай не видел, об этом зато, знал теперь Квинн, с легкой завистью сравнив свое тело и чужое. Конечно, он был тренирован и прошел за своим командиром не одно болото, но куда там ему до этого наглого чудища. Вампы. Наглой рыжей вампы, утащившей его в свою пещеру.

Малавай закрыл глаза, в последний момент ощутив укол жалости к себе. Если он сейчас умрет, это будет очень глупая смерть, но зато не нужно будет пересиливать себя. Его лорд лучше Бараса и убивать ее совсем не хочется. Но он обязан Барасу всем, что у него есть, так что он не может отказаться. Может быть, умереть от руки джедая будет лучшим выходом? Внезапная смерть.

Но вместо расцветающей под ребрами боли от своего же виброножа, он почувствовал мокрое и теплое прикосновение к щеке. С трудом заставив себя не открывать глаз, он не двигаясь простоял все это время, позволив себе посмотреть на нелепого похитителя только, когда тот закончил. Эта нелепая Вампа стояла красная как листва этой планеты, но донельзя довольная, будто бы маленькому ребенку наконец-то дали его любимую конфету. Малавай попытался осознать только что произошедшее. Он жив. На щеке холодеет слюна мастера-джедая. Его щеки, кажется, горят не меньше, чем у Барсен’тора.  
Кажется, они закончили. Что ж, теперь, надо взять себя в руки и решить один важный вопрос.

— Так... как мне незаметно вернуться и не попасть под трибунал? — Сила, джедай, куда уж больше краснеть?

Еще больше смутившийся джедай улыбнулся ему, неожиданно прижал к себе за талию и провел рукой где-то сбоку.

— Камуфляж Силы. Держись рядом, — и, так и прижимая к себе, медленно повел его на выход.

***

Когда ситх победила дроидов и сохранила ему жизнь, все его мысли были только о том, чтобы искупить перед ней свою вину. Его командир стала Гневом Императора. Его командир — второй в империи человек и ее команда неприкасаема. И все же, иногда в голову лезла одна глупая для имперского офицера мысль.

Они когда-нибудь еще встретятся с Барсен’тором?

**Author's Note:**

> Когда-то это был мой первый фанфик. Даже не знаю сильно ли я выросла с того момента х)


End file.
